sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Air Tonight
* 5 January 1981 | format = * 7" * 12" | recorded = Townhouse Studios London, 1980 | studio = | venue = | genre = * Experimental pop * soft rock | length = * 5:34 * 4:57 | label = * Virgin * Atlantic | writer = Phil Collins | producer = * Phil Collins * Hugh Padgham | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = I Missed Again | next_year = 1981 | misc = }} "In the Air Tonight" is the debut solo single by the English singer-songwriter and drummer Phil Collins. It was released as the lead single from Collins' debut solo album, Face Value, in January 1981. Collins co-produced the single with Hugh Padgham, who became a frequent collaborator in the following years. The song was an instant hit, quickly climbing to No. 2 on the UK Singles chart but was held off the top spot by the posthumous release of John Lennon's "Woman". It was also an international hit, achieving top 10 status in Australia, New Zealand and several European territories, reaching No. 1 in Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Sweden. It peaked at No. 19 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the United States, and was later certified Gold by the RIAA, representing 500,000 copies sold. The song's music video, directed by Stuart Orme, received heavy play on MTV when the new cable music video channel launched in August 1981. "In the Air Tonight" remains one of Collins' best-known hits, often cited as his signature song, and is especially famous for his drum break towards the end, which has been described as "the sleekest, most melodramatic drum break in history" and one of the "101 Greatest Drumming Moments". The song was ranked at number 35 on VH1's "100 Greatest Songs of the 80s" in 2006. In 2007, Mike Gruss, former columnist for The Virginian-Pilot, referred to the song as a "soft rock classic." Background and recording Inspiration Collins wrote the song amid the grief he felt after divorcing his first wife Andrea Bertorelli in 1980. In a 2016 interview, Collins said of the song's lyrics: "I wrote the lyrics spontaneously. I'm not quite sure what the song is about, but there's a lot of anger, a lot of despair and a lot of frustration." In a 1997 BBC Radio 2 documentary, the singer revealed that the divorce contributed to his 1979 hiatus from Genesis until the band regrouped in October of that year to record the album Duke. The lyrics of the song take the form of a dark monologue directed towards an unnamed person: Musical style The recording is notable for its atmospheric production and macabre theme. It has been described as being "at the vanguard of experimental pop" in 1981 and "a rock oddity classic", having been influenced by "the unconventional studio predilections of Brian Eno and Peter Gabriel". Musically, the song consists of a series of ominous chords played by a Sequential Circuits Prophet-5 over a simple drum machine pattern (the Roland CR-78 Disco-2 pattern, plus some programming); processed electric guitar sounds and vocoded vocals, an effect which is increased on key words to add additional atmosphere. The mood is one of restrained anger until the final chorus when an explosive burst of drums releases the musical tension, and the instrumentation builds to a thundering final chorus. Collins has described obtaining the drum machine specifically to deal with personal issues relating to his divorce through songwriting, telling Mix magazine: "I had to start writing some of this music that was inside me." He improvised the lyrics during a songwriting session in the studio: "I was just fooling around. I got these chords that I liked, so I turned the mic on and started singing. The lyrics you hear are what I wrote spontaneously. That frightens me a bit, but I'm quite proud of the fact that I sang 99.9 percent of those lyrics spontaneously." Drum sound The song is known for its use of the gated reverb drum sound. Fellow musicians and journalists have commented on its use in the record. Black Sabbath singer Ozzy Osbourne called the drum fill "the best ever – it still sounds awesome", while music critic and broadcaster Stuart Maconie was quoted: }} The means by which Collins attained the drum sound on this recording was long a source of mystery. The exact process was a result of serendipity: an unintended use of studio technology giving unexpectedly useful results. In this case, the Solid State Logic 4000 mixing board had a "reverse talk-back" circuit (labeled on the board as "Listen Mic"). Normal "talkback" is a button that the mixing engineer has to press in order to talk to the recording musicians (the recording and the mixing parts of a studio are, otherwise, completely sonically isolated). Reverse talkback is a circuit (also button-activated) for the engineer to listen to the musicians in the studio. In order to compensate for sound level differences—people can be close to the reverse talkback microphone or far off—this circuit has a compressor on it, which minimizes the differences between loud and soft sounds. While recording "Intruder" for his former bandmate Peter Gabriel's third solo album, at some point Collins started playing the drums while the reverse talkback was activated. Engineer Hugh Padgham was amazed at the sound achieved. Overnight, they rewired the board so that the reverse talkback could be recorded in a more formal manner. Later models of the SSL 4000 allowed the listen mic to be recorded with the touch of a button. When recording engineer Padgham was brought in to help develop Collins' demos that would become Face Value they recreated the "Intruder" sound using the reverse talkback microphone as well as heavily compressed and gated ambient mics. Padgham continued working with Genesis for Abacab later in 1981 and the same technique (generally referred to as gated reverb) was used, and the powerful drum sound has become synonymous with later Genesis projects and Collins' solo career ever since. The original single version of "In the Air Tonight" features extra drums that play underneath the song until the signature drum crash (referred to by fans as the "magic break") appears. These were added at the suggestion of Atlantic Records head Ahmet Ertegun. In 2007, Collins wrote: }} Speaking about the song's rapid ascension in the music charts, Collins wrote the following in 2007: Urban legend An urban legend has arisen around "In the Air Tonight", according to which the lyrics are based on a drowning incident in which someone who was close enough to save the victim did not help them, while Collins, who was too far away to help, looked on. Increasingly embellished variations on the legend emerged over time, with the stories often culminating in Collins singling out the guilty party while singing the song at a concert. Collins has denied all such stories; he commented on the legends about the song in a BBC World Service interview: }} The urban legend is referenced in the song "Stan" by Eminem. The reference is contained in the following lyrics: About that guy who coulda saved that other guy from drownin' But didn't, then Phil saw it all, then at a show he found him?}} The urban legend is referenced in the Family Guy episode "The Peter Principal" as Brian is listening to Bonnie and Joe argue about the contents of the song. Music video The music video animates the photograph of Collins's face from the cover of the Face Value album, slowly fading in through the introduction until it fills the screen, singing the first chorus. The video then cuts to Collins sitting in an empty room at night. Twice a spectral figure appears in the window, but only the second time does Collins get up to look at it, then is shown walking to the one door of the room. Collins's face returns for the second chorus. He is then shown leaving the room and entering a hallway full of doors. The first one is locked, then the second opens and Collins sees himself looking at the window again, only now the spectre has turned into his own reflection. The third door is locked, but as the fourth one opens, the drum break sounds and the viewer is returned to Collins's face again, this time in thermal coloring, which gradually reverts to black and white. Collins recedes into the darkness as the song repeats and fades. In 1983 the music video was released on the home video Phil Collins available on VHS and LaserDisc which received a Grammy nomination for Best Video, Short Form. Performance "In the Air Tonight" remains a popular selection on classic rock radio stations. It is the song most often associated with Collins' solo career, and he has performed it at many events, including Live Aid, where he played the song on a piano on the same calendar day in both Philadelphia and London. He also performed the song at The Secret Policeman's Ball, which was his first live performance as a solo artist. "I remember doing 'In the Air Tonight' at Live Aid," he recalled, "and [Townshend|[Pete Townshend]] saying, 'Are you going to do that fucking song again?' as it was the only one I ever played."Ellen, Mark: "Does everybody still hate Phil Collins?"; Classic Rock #217, December 2015, p82 Sampling The song has been sampled by many artists, including Shaquille O'Neal in his song "Edge of Night", Nas in his song "One Mic", and Tupac Shakur on his tracks "Starin' Through My Rear View" and "Letter to the President". Other tracks which include samples of "In the Air Tonight" include DMX's "I Can Feel It", Krayzie Bone's "Silent Warrior", Joe Budden's "Rest in Peace (In the Air)", Sean Kingston's "Can You Feel It", Young Buck's "New York City", Big Audio Dynamite's "Innocent Child", Lil' Kim's "In the Air Tonite", Kesha's "Love Into the Light", Av LMKR's "In The Air", and Meek Mill's song titled "Intro" on his Championships album. It was used in 2009 by Canadian rapper Roi Heenok in his song "La Mama Coca." According to video game music composer David Wise, he sampled the percussion track of "In the Air Tonight" for "Bayou Boogie", a track in the 1995 SNES game Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. It was also sampled by MiC LOWRY for their single "Oh Lord". The song was sampled by The Overall Ole in their song "Gig Paty Gig!". The drum break was sampled by Lorde for the beginning of her song "Loveless" from her 2017 album ‘Melodrama’ Use in literature U.S. author Mohja Kahf obtained permission to cite two lines from the song in her novel, The Girl in the Tangerine Scarf (Perseus Books, 2006). When the novel's protagonist, a young Syrian American woman named Khadra who is coming of age during the 1970s and 1980s in America, performs the Muslim ritual pilgrimage (hajj) to Mecca and views the Ka'ba for the first time, the author writes that: "Khadra tried to keep the joyous talbiya chant in her mind and on her tongue: Here I am, O my Lord, Here I am! Labbaik, allahumma, labbaik! But she kept getting it crossed with Phil Collins in her head crooning, 'I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lo-ord ... I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lo-ord ... '"(The Girl in the Tangerine Scarf, p. 162) Single and credits VSK102 UK Single Release (Martin H) # "In the Air Tonight" # "The Roof Is Leaking" Sleeve includes a black and white 12 page cartoon storyboard drawn by Collins' brother Clive Collins. UK and US single (1981) # "In the Air Tonight" – 4:57 #* Phil Collins – Roland CR-78 drum machine, vocals, drums, Prophet 5 synthesizer, Rhodes piano, Roland VP-330 vocoder #* John Giblin – bass #* Daryl Stuermer – guitar #* L. Shankar – violins # "The Roof Is Leaking" – 3:36 #* Phil Collins – piano, vocal #* Daryl Stuermer – banjo #* Joe Partridge – slide guitar * A demo track for "In the Air Tonight" also appeared on the "If Leaving Me Is Easy" single. 12" German maxi-single (1981) # "In the Air Tonight" (full-length version including the extra drums) – 5:34 #* Phil Collins – Roland CR-78 drum machine, vocals, drums, Prophet 5 synthesizer, Rhodes piano, Roland VP-330 vocoder #* John Giblin – bass #* Daryl Stuermer – guitar #* L. Shankar – violins # "The Roof Is Leaking" – 3:36 #* Phil Collins – piano, vocal #* Daryl Stuermer – banjo #* Joe Partridge – slide guitar, aka Eric Clapton, credited as Eric Japan CD single (1988) # "In the Air Tonight" (extended) # "In the Air Tonight" ('88 remix) # "I Missed Again" (Album Version) German CD single (1990) # "In the Air Tonight" (extended version) – 7:33 (Additional production by Ben Liebrand) # "In the Air Tonight" ('88 remix) – 5:07 (Remixed by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham) # "I Missed Again" – 3:42 (catalogue 2292-57672-2) Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications 25,000}} }} 3,500,000}} Personnel * Phil Collins – lead vocals, drums, Roland VP-330 vocoder, CR-78 drum machine, Prophet-5 synthesizer, Rhodes piano * Daryl Stuermer – guitar * John Giblin – bass guitar * L. Shankar – violin References External links * The Singer and the Song, a "Learning English" episode from the BBC World Service, which includes a clip from the song and a recording of Collins reading part of the song's lyrics (in RealAudio) * "Classic track: In the Air Tonight" About the lyrics and the drum sound. * aglassandahalffullproductions.com, Cadbury advert featuring a Gorilla playing the song. * Category:1981 singles Category:Phil Collins songs Category:1980s ballads Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Debut singles Category:Virgin Records singles Category:Rock ballads Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Song recordings produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:1980 songs Category:Miami Vice Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Breaks